


Sunrise, One Last Time

by Tovarich



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Enemies to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Murder, Problematic main characters, Suicide, Tumblr: usukustwiceperyear, Vampire Arthur, Vampire Hunter Alfred, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tovarich/pseuds/Tovarich
Summary: Alfred became a vampire hunter, like his father before him, because he believed those monsters needed to be eradicated. However, after meeting the vampire Arthur, he starts having doubts. Maybe things aren't so simple, after all.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Sunrise, One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the USUKUS twice per year event, you can find the collection here: https://usukustwiceperyear.tumblr.com/post/611893721437470720/opposites-a-usukus-collection-of-fanarts

Arthur woke up on a hot summer night after sleeping for a whole week. He was old and he felt the weight of every century in his bones. It was hunger that woke him up, this unquenchable thirst for blood that twisted his insides. He hated it. Some nights, he didn't even get out to hunt. He just lay awake in his bed, in complete darkness, waiting for the sun to rise and for his eyelids to fall. But it wasn't always possible, and despite everything, the desire to stay alive was still strong enough to push himself out of his apartment and into the busy streets. Arthur was a monster, feared and despised by mortals. And he couldn't blame them; he hated himself just as much. The world, so beautiful under the bright rays of the sun, was lost to him. He only roamed at night, under the merciless and indifferent light of the moon. Everything looked more dangerous then; there were shadows lurking in every corner, murderers ready to commit their crimes, dark creatures from hell coming out to feed on unwise humans.

Oh, Arthur used to enjoy the hunt, he used to delight in the smell of fear exuding from his victims. There was so much power in him, so much strength. Enough to conquer the whole world and drown in seas of blood. Heaven. He didn't have any loved ones back then, no one to say goodbye to, no one to miss and long for. That was several lifetimes ago, when the world was still so small and dark. Way before the streets at night began to shine with all those colourful neon lights, when people still read by candlelight once the sun had gone down. But with time, Arthur made mistakes, he got attached to those frail, temporary creatures. He fell in love with the life they carried in those fragile bodies, with their warmth, the steady sound of their beating hearts. He wanted some of that warmth too. They were beautiful in all their ephemerality. They all died, leaving scars in Arthur's heart, deeper and deeper in his dead flesh, carving pain into his skin.

The loud noises of the street got him out of his thoughts. How had he walked this much without being even faintly conscious of it? He felt weak, his head was spinning, and he could hear that persistent ringing in his ears. That was good, at least he knew why he had to do this. This wasn't about pleasure; this was about staying alive. He doubted that alive was the right word for him, but that was the best he got. His green eyes scanned the street, looking for darker, less crowded alleys. Arthur had always liked big cities, they made it easier to hunt. On his left, he noticed a small cobbled pathway. As he approached, he heard the music from a pub or a nightclub. He didn't know and it didn't really matter. On this small alley was the backdoor of the establishment. Perfect. Not too busy, but still offering good chances at getting someone. Maybe he'd pick someone up, bring them to his flat and have some fun before eating. The cruelty inside of him never left completely, even after all these decades. He didn't enjoy killing though, he wished he could just drink a bit of blood and let the poor thing go. He was sure some humans wouldn't mind; some might even enjoy it. However, it wasn't how things worked in real life. Suddenly, he wasn't in the mood to get some fun before eating anymore. Better make it as quick and clean as possible. And then sleep until next week.

One thing Arthur had learned from all those centuries roaming the Earth was patience. He was like a lone wolf, waiting for the right prey. A stray sheep, vulnerable in the night, ready for him to feed on. And surely enough, the right victim crossed his path. Getting out from the back door, a young woman. Drunk. He could smell the alcohol on her breath, even from the distance. She was beautiful, unaware of the fate awaiting her. Arthur always enjoyed feeding on pretty people, male or female. While he hated himself before and after his feast, he couldn't help the primal desire that seized him while he was feeding. All his senses were shaper, he was aware of everything; every beat of his victim's heart, every little moan coming out of their throat, the clenching of their muscles as they tried to resist, to fight back. It awakened a deep feeling of power within him, and he loved it. In those short minutes, nothing else existed in the whole universe. He wasn't tired or old or guilty. No, in those seconds, he was almighty. He was the shadow behind every lost soul of this city, the barely perceptible presence that made the hair stand up on the back of their neck, that made their pulse quicken in apprehension. He was a god, a demon, Death itself.

Once fed, he left the lifeless body of his victim on the ground. He didn't bother hiding the corpses anymore. The police never found him anyway. He didn't exist, he's been dead for so long, he was nothing but a ghost.

Arthur came out of the darkness and into the light. Oh, he loved big cities so much! Humans had conquered the night and made it into an extension of the day. So many artificial lights, so many things to do. They offered everything you needed to forget, lose your mind for a few hours, distract yourself from the stress and the guilt and the monotony. The world wasn't silent and dead anymore at night. And yet, despite all those smells and sounds and sights assailing his senses, nothing quite amazed him like the vision before him, right at that moment.

A young man, blond hair, bright blue eyes. They were the colour of the sky on a summer day, something Arthur thought was lost to him. His eyes were glued on this stranger. He looked so confident, almost dangerous. A hunter, like Arthur. The vampire recognised that determined, vigilant look in his eyes, on his face. But he wasn't a vampire. Immortals recognised each other. This stranger was human, but he exuded something powerful, alluring, calling to the depths of Arthur's soul, beckoning him to come closer. He couldn't tear his eyes away. He was mesmerised by this young man, his legs were heavy, his eyes glued on him. He couldn't move, he couldn't think. He wanted that man, wanted to hear his voice, to have those beautiful eyes on him, to feel the soft skin under his fingertips and the taste of his blood on his tongue. Arthur had never desired someone like that, it was intoxicating.

And at the same time, Arthur heard that voice in his head screaming at him to run. Run away, fast, as far as he could. All his senses were heightened after his meal, he perceived things no human could. And some of those things were unconscious, he just had feelings and impressions without exactly knowing why. Intuitions, humans called them. After all this time alive, he knew better than to ignore the little voice in his head. Through all those centuries, it had never failed him, always providing good advice that saved him from dire situations. And the voice screamed at him that this man was danger. This man was like the sun; he would burn Arthur to ashes. He was warm, so warm, and so bright. Everything Arthur longed for. He was the sun, and the sun was deadly.

The young man turned his head and the spell was broken. Arthur stood there, breathless, his mind was in a state of hectic chaos. Those fleeting seconds had felt like years. The intensity of this moment left its indelible mark on the vampire and years later, he was still thinking about it, the memory as vivid as if it had happened the day before.

* * *

Alfred was back to the city. He hadn't come here in years. He was only nineteen the last time, almost a child. So many things had happened since then. His father had died, killed by a vampire. And Alfred decided to become a hunter too. His father had taught him everything he needed to know about those vile creatures. Since he was a child, Alfred had heard about them, how they hunted, how they killed, how to destroy them. His father was a hero, he had saved hundreds of lives by relentlessly killing monsters hidden in the dead of night. Alfred wanted to be a hero too. He had slain two vampires already. And he was here to kill the third one. He had met him years ago, while walking along one of those brightly lit streets. Back then, he wasn't sure, he had doubted his intuition, he hadn't thought he would be strong enough to get rid of the monster. But now he was. He wouldn't let the vampire's beauty lure him; he had learned long ago that creatures from the deepest pit of hell often used their good looks to attract prey or distract hunters like him. However, Alfred knew there was no point in ignoring his weakness. The memory of that brief encounter still burned in his mind, the desire that had flooded through his veins at the sight of that beautiful man, those green eyes piercing through him, looking right at his soul, those thin lips. He wanted them on him, wanted to hear his voice against his ear, feel his breath against his throat. He wanted to surrender.

Alfred shook his head, breathing heavily. No. He wasn't weak, he had to resist, to avenge his father and make his ancestors proud of him. He would fulfil his mission to eradicate all vampires from the surface of this planet.

That night, Alfred searched for the vampire. He knew he was still in the city, he could feel his wicked presence, his shadow staining the walls. Alfred followed the smell of blood, hoping it would lead him to the creature. He arrived in front of a door, on the seventh floor of an apartment building. The name above the doorbell was Arthur Kirkland. interesting, he had never known the name of any of the vampires he killed before. He knocked on the door, waiting to see if he was in the right place. The door opened and Alfred met those very same green eyes he had seen years ago. And they took his breath away, even though this time he had been prepared for this.

Arthur sighed. "Come in." he said. He obviously knew who Alfred was, and despite this, he looked so in control. The muscles of his jaw were clenched, and his eyebrows were knit in a deep frown, but he showed no sign of fear.

Alfred had to admit he was impressed. He had expected fear and panic and he was faced with calm and detachment. For some reason, he didn't attack Arthur when the vampire turned around. He was curious, intrigued. This was so different from what he had expected, now he needed answers. He never thought he would want to know anything about one of those monsters, and yet, he was eager to learn more about Arthur. No, not Arthur. The vampire. He couldn't afford to treat him as a human.

"Sit down," Arthur said, pointing to the black leather sofa. "Do you want anything to drink? I'm afraid I don't have anything except water."

"No, I'm fine. I didn't come here for a friendly chat and you know it." Alfred replied, his own eyebrows creasing into a frown.

"I know." Arthur's lips spread into a small smirk. "You came here to kill me, hunter. And yet, I'm still alive. So why not have a 'friendly chat' before we get down to business, hmm?"

Alfred stammered, half in surprised, half in indignation. Arthur's behaviour was so infuriating. He was sitting down with a vampire hunter who came to his apartment specifically to kill him, and yet, he looked as if he couldn't care less. Alfred didn't understand. He was supposed to be in full control of what happened, and he wasn't. It terrified him, not understanding, not knowing how to act, what to do.

"How can you be so calm about this? Don't you care about what's going to happen to you?" Alfred stood up, his voice rising progressively with every word. This was bad, he was losing control, he was showing weakness. He had to calm down, quickly.

Arthur stared at him with the same coldness in his emerald eyes, as if silently judging him for his outburst. He waited until Alfred's breath went back to normal. The hunter's fists were still clenched at his side, but Arthur could see he was ready to listen.

"You're so young," the vampire said calmly, as if explaining something to a child, "you're still full of life and dreams and emotions. Eternity is long and ruthless. It grinds you down, exhausting you until only a shadow remains. Maybe I've lived long enough." Arthur shrugged, resignation so clear in his voice Alfred couldn't ignore it.

This was dangerous. He wouldn't be able to kill this vampire if he felt empathy or pity for him. Perhaps this was Arthur's plan, playing with Alfred's human emotions to get the hunter to spare his life.

But Arthur kept talking, and Alfred did nothing to stop him. "Don't get me wrong, I enjoy being alive, sometimes. But don't we all hang onto this survival instinct when faced with the threat of our imminent death?" Arthur sighed again. He looked old and tired in the dim light of his living room. And yet, he didn't look pitiful. No, he seemed strong and wise.

Alfred sat down on the couch, rubbing his eyes under his glasses. He kept his head in his hands for a while, trying to make sense of what Arthur had said. He had always seen vampires as emotionless beasts, hungry for nothing but blood and destruction. And now, he was faced with the possibility of being wrong. This put everything he had ever been told, everything he had ever believed in, into question. And it wasn't a good feeling. He took a shaky breath and looked up. He was ready to believe Arthur.

But something still bothered Alfred. Well, many things did, but there was one question he needed to ask. "Why didn't you try to escape when I knocked on your door? Surely, you could have knocked me down and run away. I don't understand. If you still feel this self-preservation instinct, why does it look like you're welcoming death?"

"What would be the point?" Arthur chuckled, it was dark, but somehow not threatening. "I would've run away, and you would have followed me, hunting me down until you finally had me cornered, wouldn't you?" He didn't wait for an answer. "No, I'd rather spend the last moments of my existence in my living room, talking to someone else. Eternity gets lonely, especially for a vampire." A smile spread his lips; it was sad, melancholic. But genuine and beautiful. "I'd rather have some company before I die."

"Wait. You're telling me you didn't run away because you felt lonely and wanted some company? That's it?" Alfred's eyes were wide with disbelief. Why would Arthur sacrifice his life for a short conversation with someone who didn't even care about him? Worse; with the person who wanted to see him dead.

"Vampires aren't very… friendly with each other. The one who made me was gone by the time I woke up. And getting closer to humans is always dangerous. For many reasons. They're too fragile, they die so quickly. And they end up noticing that you're not getting older after some time. Even a few decades starts being a short time when you've been alive for centuries. And there's the thirst. What if I befriend a human and end up losing control and feeding on them? I tried, at the beginning. It didn't end well."

Alfred had always thought compassion was one of his strength. He was learning now that it was also his biggest weakness. He wanted to comfort Arthur, rub soothing circles on his back, murmur reassuring words in his ears, stroke his blond hair that looked so soft. This was wrong. So wrong. Alfred had been wrong. He was still wrong now. Was there even such a thing as right and wrong? The very foundations of his beliefs, of his identity were crumbling down around him. There was only one thing Alfred could still rely on: his instinct. His father always scolded him for being too impulsive, not thinking enough before taking decisions and thus getting himself into trouble. But right then, his instinct was the only thing he could still trust.

"I used to think vampires were heartless monsters. I think I was wrong, Arthur." Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand. It was cold and soft, like polished stone or marble. There were no scars, no lines on it. Arthur's body was like a statue, pure and smooth and gorgeous. "I don't think I want to kill you anymore." His voice was only a whisper, it sounded so small to his own ears.

Arthur looked away, his eyes staring through that large bay window. Outside, the sun had disappeared ages ago, but the bright lights of the city still shone, creating an artificial day. For a long moment, they stayed silent, Alfred watching Arthur as the vampire carefully avoided his eyes. In this moment, Arthur wished he could cry. But he was cursed. He was dry; a cold, calculating beast. Living only to bring death wherever he went. Disgusting. Yet, he wanted to feel love one last time before he shut his eyes for the last time. He wanted to hear words of forgiveness, beautiful words that hurt as much as fire on his skin. Burning him inside out. Alfred was offering those words, waiting only for Arthur to accept them. But the immortal didn't deserve forgiveness.

Arthur squeezed Alfred's hand and looked right into his eyes. "I might not be completely heartless, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm a monster, Alfred." He closed his eyes. Looking at Alfred had been a mistake, those eyes were too kind, too full of empathy and compassion. He knew what Arthur was, what he had done, and he didn't hate him. "I killed too many people. And as long as I'm alive, I will keep on feeding on innocent humans. There's no place for me in this world. I was cursed and drinking blood is only a part of this curse. The world is changing all around me, yet I remain the same. The same monster, with the same need for blood. To stay alive, I need others to die. This isn't tolerable, Alfred."

"But- But it's not fair, Arthur! You didn't choose this, you did nothing to deserve it! I always thought you were monsters, but you're not. You're only trying to stay alive! Most humans do the same." Alfred was standing up again. He was gesticulating wildly, pacing back and forth in the room. Alfred was angry. Angry at himself, at his father, at his whole family who lied to him. Who told him vampires were monsters when in fact they weren't. He punched a wall, the pain coursing through his nerves. He blinked, as if waking up from a trance. "I… I don’t want to kill you, Arthur. Please." He closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against the wall.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's chest and pressed a soft kiss on the back of his neck. They stayed silent for what felt like hours. Arthur was basking in the sensation of Alfred's living body against his. He could feel his heart beating against his hand, he heard the blood running through his veins, felt the steady rise and fall of his chest as air came in and out of Alfred's lungs. And the warmth. It was delightful. How long has it been since Arthur last held someone against him like that? He felt at peace, but he knew this couldn't last. Alfred was still facing inner turmoil. He kissed the young man again, this time on his left shoulder.

"You're lucky I already fed tonight." Arthur joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Alfred turned around and let his eyes roam Arthur's face. He looked at the vampire as if he was seeing him for the first time. And in a way, he was. For the first time, he watched Arthur without seeing a monster under those delicate features. His pale skin, luminous green eyes and straw blond hair created a harmonious picture. Alfred's fingers traced Arthur's thick eyebrows, sliding down to his cheeks. he cupped Arthur's face, smiling softly. And on impulse, he closed the distance separating them, placing his lips on the older being. The kiss was chaste, barely more than a peck, but it made them both hungry for more.

"I don't want to think about killing you. Not tonight. Not when I just found out how beautiful you are." Alfred whispered against Arthur's mouth before diving into a deep kiss.

Arthur's head was spinning. He didn't need oxygen, but in this very moment, he felt breathless. How long had it been since anyone treated him so gently, almost reverently, after finding out what he really was? He couldn't even remember. But he quickly discarded the thoughts. All that mattered was the feeling of Alfred's warm hands on his naked skin, undressing him hastily while his lips devoured Arthur's and their tongues explored each other's mouths. This wasn't only sex, Arthur knew it. It was a declaration of love, one that didn't need any words. His own clever fingers trailed down Alfred's body, his mouth following them, delighting in the warmth and taste of his skin. Alfred moaned and whispered praise and pleads as their bodies got tangled together. Cold against warm, life embracing death, losing themselves in this intoxicating moment.

* * *

Alfred woke up a few hours later in complete darkness. He felt Arthur's marble skin against him. The vampire was sleeping soundly, looking so peaceful in their crumpled sheets. He propped himself on his elbow, letting his fingers brush Arthur's hair out of his face. A small smile crept on his lips, full of adoration. Those feelings still scared him. Arthur's words came back to his mind, disturbing the quiet atmosphere of the room. _As long as I'm alive, I will keep on feeding on innocent humans_. This was true, he knew it. And it was intolerable. By keeping Arthur alive, by refusing to dirty his hands, Alfred was condemning innocent people to death. But there had to be another solution. It wasn't possible otherwise. There had to be a way for everyone to live. Alfred had become a vampire hunter because he wanted to be a hero, to protect people. People he loved and people he didn't even know. But now, here he was, lying in one of those creatures' bed, looking fondly at him. He had to take a decision, make a choice. And his heart hurt, because he would have to be a hero for the first time in his life. And being a hero meant taking difficult decisions no one could take for you. Alfred was only now discovering that sometimes, life wasn't so simple, that the lines between right and wrong were often blurry.

He needed to think. He needed to get out of Arthur's apartment, do something to occupy his mind for the day, get moving. He got dressed and went out to a café near the flat to get a coffee with an insane amount of sugar. But even there in the warm sunlight, he couldn't get Arthur out of his mind. Those piercing emeralds still haunted him. That sad smile, as he looked at the night sky through the window. Alfred had always lived in light, under the bright glow of the sun, occasionally taking a dive in the world of the night. The night was Arthur's world, has been for centuries. Lonely and cold, under the pale moonlight. Disgusted by himself, welcoming a death he couldn't give himself. Almost pleading for Alfred to relieve him of this curse of immortality. And Alfred was weak and a coward. His heart wasn't strong enough to give him what he needed. His eyes would shed tears and his hands would shake. And he had only just met Arthur the night before. Why was he already so attached? He spent his day on a bench, trying in vain to decide what the right course of action was.

When he went back to Arthur's, the night was already dark and the moon high in the sky. The smell of cooking reached his nostrils as Arthur came to open the door, welcoming him with a warm kiss.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't come back." Arthur said, looking down, as if ashamed. "I tried to cook something for you, although, I'm not sure if it tastes good. I haven't done that in centuries." If Arthur still had blood and a beating heart, he would be blushing. Instead, he only had a sheepish smile on his porcelain face.

Alfred placed a kiss on Arthur's forehead. "Thank you, Arthur. It smells so good, I'm sure, it tastes amazing!"

Alfred sat down on the sofa and Arthur brought him a plate. The young man wasn't sure what the meal was supposed to be, but he brought the fork to his mouth nonetheless. Arthur was looking at him expectantly, his eyes filled with hope. The truth was, the taste was terrible. It was like chewing on charcoal. However, Alfred didn't have the heart to disappoint Arthur, so he smiled and said, "It tastes very good, thank you Artie!" And proceeded to eat his whole plate, swallowing every bite without chewing. When he was done, he drank a whole glass of water in one gulp to get rid of the horrid taste.

"You're lying!" Arthur exclaimed, laughing as he poked at Alfred's ribs. "Why did you eat all of this if it was so bad?" He talked as if affronted, but his voice was still full of laughter. Genuine and pure.

The young American was laughing too, trying to escape Arthur's fingers as the vampire began to tickle him. "You cooked it! It tasted terrible, but it was made by you! With love!" Their laughter filled the room.

"You're so sappy. And you call yourself a vampire hunter? I thought all of you were old and grouchy." Arthur mocked with a smirk.

Alfred leaned closer to press a quick kiss on Arthur's cheek, still smiling like an idiot. "Most of us are, but I'm the best, so I don't need to be grouchy." Alfred joked, a wicked twinkle in his blue eyes. "Besides, I thought the likes of you could transform into bats or somethings cool like that, I'm so disappointed!"

"You little brat!" Arthur shouted, bursting with laughter as he launched a pillow at Alfred's face.

For a few hours, they were the only two beings in existence, their laughter echoed on the bare walls of Arthur's living room. All their worries were distant memories, dissipated by their bantering and tickling.

* * *

Arthur was looking out at the sky again. Only the moon was visible tonight. It was full, it's ashen light combined with the light pollution from the city hid the stars. There was a longing in Arthur's posture, in the smile on his face, the slight bow of his shoulders. Alfred got up and laid a hand on his arm, trying to look strong and confident.

Arthur looked up at him, suddenly looking small and lost and desperate. Their situation was hopeless and helpless. "We still need to talk." It was all Arthur said. His voice was weak, resigned. But there was so much dignity in those simple words.

Alfred kneeled in front of Arthur, resting his head on the vampire's lap. How pathetic was he? Arthur was the one who would die, and yet, Alfred was the one asking for comfort.

"Have you changed your mind? Do you still want to die?" Alfred asked cautiously. He didn't dare to hope, but his heart was foolish.

Arthur's fingers stroked Alfred's hair, even as his eyes were still lost in the infinity of the dark universe. "A can't afford to change my mind, Alfred. Besides, I made up my mind a long time ago. I was just too scared to take my own life. I'm sorry to ask this of you and I wish there was another way. But we both know I have to die. Please, do me this favour."

Alfred studied Arthur's face and only found regret and determination. There was no fear, no doubt. He grabbed Arthur's hand that was stroking his hair and placed gentle kisses on his palm, moving to kiss his wrist. His veins weren't apparent under his white, paper-thin skin. He sighed. "Alright, I have an idea. But I need to ask you some questions first."

Arthur didn't reply, but he knew the older being was listening. "What happens if you're exposed to sunlight?" He didn't want to hear the answer to that, but he had to know.

"I'm not sure." Arthur said, pausing for a moment to think. "My body will turn to dust, every cell will go dry, my skin will wither and dissolve. I'll turn to ash."

There was still more Alfred needed to know. He steeled himself, taking a deep breath before asking his question. "How long does it take? Is it painful?" He feared the answer to those questions.

Arthur's eyes were still fixed on the night sky. He was trying to look unaffected, when all he wanted to do was crumble into Alfred's arms. But he needed to be strong, he needed to reassure this human. This amazing human who had given him and was still giving him everything he wanted, everything he needed. "I never witnessed it. But I heard it wasn't very pleasant." Arthur grimaced at the thought. He had heard very gruesome stories of vampires getting caught by sunrise, intentionally or not. He hoped Alfred wouldn't ask for details. "From what I heard it lasts a few minutes."

Alfred got up and sat on Arthur's lap. He turned the vampires face towards his, catching his cold, thin lips with his own. "Would you like to see sunlight one last time? Seeing the sun rise for the last time before returning to darkness forever?"

There was something small and apprehensive in Alfred's voice and Arthur couldn't keep hold of his laughter. It was so endearing, as if Alfred was asking him on a date instead of a death sentence. But the idea was delightful; seeing the sun rise, once again for the last time after so many years spent avoiding it. Seeing it one last time while being held in Alfred's strong arms.

"I think I would love this." Arthur whispered, pressing his lips on Alfred's, trying to remember how he tasted, how warm and welcoming he was. Basking in this deep feeling of safety.

* * *

The sky was illuminated by bright reds and purples as the sun began its ascension in the sky. It was even more beautiful than in Arthur's memories, it was so much more intense after so much time spent in the night. And with Arthur's supernatural senses, the colours were only brighter, and there were so many different shades, undistinguishable for a human eye. His head was rested on Alfred's chest as he was cradled in those muscular arms. It was perfect, a true romantic death. Arthur was happy. Selfishly, disgustingly happy. But as he looked up at Alfred's face, he saw a form of peace in those youthful features. Alfred looked happy too, this form of deep happiness that doesn't come from simple pleasure but from the knowledge that things were exactly the way they were supposed to be.

As the murderous rays of the sun began licking his skin, Arthur gritted his teeth, trying not to scream and writhe in pain. But Alfred's hands were soothing on his burning skin and his voice was so calming. He couldn't understand the words, but he knew from the tone that the young man was telling him to let go, just relax, relinquish control. And so, Arthur's mouth opened in an inhuman cry of agony. Alfred's arms tightened around him, preserving this perfect atmosphere of serenity. His physical pain started to subside, leaving only a profound serenity in its place. He was dying. At last. In the arms of the man he loved, the man who was always meant to kill him. _We'll meet again, soon. I promise._ Those were the last words Arthur heard before everything turned black around him.

Arthur's body turned to dust, a small pile of ashes. Silence. The sounds of the city were so distant, they were drowned by the white noise in Alfred's ears. Harmony, this feeling of everything being the way it was supposed to be. This was the feeling enveloping Alfred's soul, like a warm blanket on a winter day. Heavy and reassuring, keeping the cold away. That was how things were always meant to be, Alfred understood it now. Vampires weren't monsters and hunters weren't heroes, but neither had a place in this world. Alfred didn't know what he believed in anymore, all his illusions had been smashed and burned. He wasn't certain of much anymore, but he knew where he belonged. With whom he wanted to be. His hands didn't shake as he took his gun from his holster and raised it to his face, pressing the barrel against his temple. "I hope you're waiting for me." He whispered as his eyes drank in the view of the rising sun for the very last time too. He closed his eyes, a single tear rolling down his cheek as he pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fanfiction, I hope you enjoyed it. If you did, don't hesitate to leave a kudo or a comment to let me know what you thought of it!


End file.
